The little girl
by Azzurro Neve Maiameka
Summary: This is a horror story at Namimori . People are dying and why are they dying ? There is this girl singing a song , who or what is she ? Why did she want to do this ? There is a lot of blood , no arcobaleno curse , no TYL , have Mafia , maybe OOC and there is OCs .
1. The beginning with deaths

Neve : Hello , everyone ! This is a new fan fiction ! I do not own KHR . Be aware of wrong spelling or wrong grammar . There is no zombie , there's first generation and tenth generation , no arcobaleno curse , no TYL , have MAFIA , maybe have OOC and there's OC as I said again . Enjoy ~ .

**Chapter 01 - The beginning with deaths **

It all started yesterday . It was a fine day after a special annual year event , Giotto was waiting for G , his right-hand man to buy some stuff for him with his rain guardian , Asari Ugetsu to the nearby market and never came back for 3 hours . When Giotto decide to find them , he heard Lampo screaming . Giotto , Tsuna , Gokudera , Yamamoto , Reborn and Bianchi rush to where Lampo is . For your information , Lambo , I-pin , Fuuta , Nana went to travel with Iemitsu to Italy first then Paris then London , but currently at Paris , so they won't get involved . When they arrived at the hallway where Lampo screamed , they saw Lampo standing there trembling .

" w-what's w-wrong ... " Giotto said while walking informs to see , but soon he didn't continue . Tsuna , Gokudera , Yamamoto , Reborn and Bianchi was curious so they went forward to see . Guess what they saw ~ there's blood at the ground , two faces were recognised , they are G and Asari . Their faces were both shocked and scared . G's legs were twisted to different angles , his right hand were ripped off harshly . Both of Asari's hand were ripped off harshly while the upper and bottom part of his body separated by a knife or by force . Internal organs were found there separated from their their owners - G and Asari . The scene was awful .

" C-call the ambu- no call the police ! This is obviously a murderer case . " Giotto said who have recovered from the shock .

" W-what ? A-ah , y-yes ! " Tsuna shutters and called the police .

the police investigate but found nothing , no weapon no figure print , but they have proven that G and Asari died because too much blood lost .

- the present today -

" it was horrible , yesterday ! I h-hope that it w-wouldn't happen a-ag.. " Tsuna was talking to Yamamoto and Gokudera behind him while walking out of the house and suddenly stopped talking and walking .

" w-what's w-wrong ... " Gokudera scared and worried about his juudaime and went in front of Tsuna to see another scene . The person is Chrome Dokuro . Her hair was not tied in a pineapple style , it was but long tied in a bun . Her eyes were blank with despair and she was lying on the bloody ground . Her arms are about 2 meter away from her , her legs is still contact with hers but it looks like broken and another touch it looks like it is going to be separate her body . Her body was like a car had ran over her many times with her face the only complete unharmed part .

" I'm g-gonna c-call the a-ambulance , s-she might be alive ! " Yamamoto said and taking his phone out .

" N-no , s-she had died an hour ago . " Gokudera went to check on Chrome and gave a conclusion .

" W-what ? W-who ... w-who c-could have d-done this ? " Kyoko said from behind Tsuna . She was finding Chrome who didn't show up for the party with her , Hana and Haru .

" K-Kyoko-chan ! " Tsuna was surprised by Kyoko and another scream was heard .

" It's H-Haru's ! It came from behind the house ! " Kyoko said trembling and Tsuna stay with her to stop her from crying while Yamamoto stay for the police to arrive and Gokudera went to Haru .

Once Gokudera arrived at behind the house , he saw Haru shocked , trembling and kneeing on the floor . Gokudera turned to see and he saw a raven haired prefect , yes , it's the Hibari who died , PS : sorry and don't hate me ! Lots of blood is around him . He's hands and legs are fine but his internal organs like his heart , kidney , liver , intestine are ripped from his body and is around his body plus making a hole at his stomach .

" W-what ? E-even the s-skylark d-died ?! " Gokudera shutters and shocked but called the police .

' everyone's gonna die ~ everyone's gonna die ~~ ' a little girl singing was heard by Tsuna , Gukudera , Yamamoto , Mukuro , Haru , Kyoko , Giotto , Lampo , Daemon , Alaude , the Varia's , Bianchi , Reborn , and the other arcobaleno's that are still at Japan - Lal Mirch , Skull , Colonello , Mammon and Verde .

" w-what i-is t-that ?! w-where did the s-inging came from ?! " Tsuna said scared while Haru and Kyoko trembling .

" w-what's wrong ? Kyoko ? " Hana asked her as she saw her best trembles more after she met Chrome's dead body .

" c-can't y-you hear t-that ? H-Hana ? " Kyoko asked her calm friend .

" w-what ? Hear what ? I think you are thinking too much , Kyoko . " Hana asked her best friend as she can't hear anything .

" m-maybe y-your right , H-Hana ." Kyoko said with a face smile

' this is a game ~ find me or die ~ find me or die ~ one by one ~~~~ ' the little girl sing again . Tsuna and the others were shocked but there is another line they didn't hear , it is - ' especially your big brother ~ orange hair onee-san ~ '

" n-no , t-this can't ... I m-must find onii-chan ! " Kyoko said in horror face and rushing to find her brother at her house and everyone followed her .

At the Sasagawa household , Kyoko opened the house to see if she find her brother .

" onii-chan , you there ?! onii-ch-han ...N-Noooooooooooo ! Onii-chan !. " Kyoko shouted while running to his room and knee down on the floor keep on saying ' onii-chan ' . Everyone soon reacted and went to see her . And yet they found a new dead body . Yes , he is Sasagawa Ryohei , the older brother of Kyoko . He's face had the same horror and scared . He's neck is tied on the ceiling with no more struggling and his eyes , nose , ears were tripping blood on the floor .

" n-no ... w-why did t-this happen to onii-chan ... " Kyoko said while crying while her best friends , Haru and Hana try to stop her crying her .

" i-it's gonna be o-kay ! keep c-calm , Kyoko ! " Hana said to her best friend .

" yeah , i-i agree with Hana ! " Haru said

" call the police ! " Tsuna said to Yamamoto who quickly called the police .

Neve : Well , that's for now ! Thank you for reading .


	2. The forest mansion

Neve : hello , everyone . I do not own KHR . Before i start the new chapter i would like to say if you don't like blood then don't read and :

Thank you for favoring ,

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

Thank you for following ,

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

_**Phoenix Glow ,**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Phoenix Glow - thank you !**_

Neve : please be aware of wrong spelling and wrong grammar . Enjoy ~~ * from smiles go to smirk * Oh , I forget ! Don't be afraid to image the deaths ne ~ I love blo-... I'm sorry , I got to my bloody side ... Hahaha... Still please enjoy , that's if you like blood , we could be friends ! * smiles * Oh , just in case if you don't know the first generation will be the tenth generation's brothers .

_**Chapter 02 - The forest mansion **_

" w-who could have done that ? no weapons was found , no people was seen near the house that time and only the victims finger prints are found ! " Tsuna said

- Tsuna , Gokudera , Yamamoto , Mukuro , Giotto , Lampo , Daemon , Alaude , Knuckles , Kyoko , Haru , Reborn and the arcobalenos are having a meeting while Bianchi cooks her poison food .

" kufufufu... I think it involved the event a few days ago . " Mukuro said

" H-hahi ! w-what ?! you mean that event ?! " Haru said shaking .

" yeah , it is because i can see them ... " Mukuro said to them with a smile but there is a glint of sadness in his eyes .

" w-what you c-can ?! " Gokudera shouted in surprised .

" that's because Mukuro had been experiment on by the Estraneo famiglia and got the eye o-f... " before Tsuna could finish , Bianchi's scream was heard . As always everyone run to the kitchen to see what happened .

" n-no w-way ... B-bianchi ? " Tsuna said in a disbelieve tone . ' The poisoness hitwomen is dead ?! ' everyone think dumbfounded .

" B-bianchi-san ! somebody get her out of there ! " Kyoko shouted trembling .

" h-hahi ! j-just w-who ?! " Haru said with a scared face .

The sixth death , Bianchi . Her head in now in the sink drowning and drank too much water that went in her lung and not enough air caused her to die .

" I'm very sorry . We tried our best but it was too late . " the doctor said with a sad face .

'_first goes the storm and the rain ~ _

_then goes the mist ,_

_when the cloud goes away ,_

_along the sun too ~~ ._

_Now another storm had left , which weather will be next ?! ' _the little girl sing again .

" storm and rain ? mist ? cloud ? sun and another storm ? ... " Lampo said the main words .

" i-it c-couldn't be ... " Giotto said shocked when he realised the meaning .

" it should be because it fits their flames ! The storm and the rain represent G-san and Asari-san , the mist is Chrome-chan , the cloud is Hibari-san , the sun is Onii-san and the another is Bianchi . " Tsuna said shocked and sad .

" hey guys ! I found a letter at the floor ! It's sent to the Arcobalenoes and the Vongolas . " Knuckle said while running towards them .

" w-what ?! but where ?! " Daemon said wondering where was that letter found .

" beside Bianchi when she died ... I'll pray for her safety at the heavens ." Knuckle yelled .

" so what did they letter said ?! " Reborn said ignoring Daemon and opened the letter .

The letter : **Hello , i bet you are wondering who is this ? well , I'm just someone and decided to tell you that you will find out why and how this happen if you go back the _place_ which is the forest mansion .   
**

" **_that_** forest mansion ?! " Kyoko and Haru said scared .

" yes , we must go ! " Giotto said wanting to take revenge for his friends .

" Indeed , we are planning to go tomorrow , if you don't want then don't come . It is just that you won't know what happen next . " Reborn said and going to upstairs to pack for tomorrow .

" w-what ?! " Kyoko and Haru said .

" we are going , Kyoko-chan , Haru-chan . " Tsuna said to them .

" a-ah .. w-we . are coming with you ... tomorrow ... " Kyoko shutters and Haru nods .

" o-okay ! " Tsuna said and all of them to their rooms .

Midnight , 12.00 am ,

_' hehehehehe_

_the storm was gone ~ _

_now the thunder will too be gone ~_

_When it does the sun will too but_

_the mist will come behind them ~~~ ' _the little girl sing again .

" w-what ?! " everyone jerked up as they heard the song .

" storm ? it mean Bianchi ! Thunder ? Who ? Verde or ... " Tsuna said scared but was interrupt by Giotto .

" it's Lampo ! " Giotto said and everyone rushed to Lamps's room .

It took 5 minutes to arrive at Lampo's room , Giotto knocks the door .

" hey , Lampo ! It's me Giotto ! Open the door ! " Giotto said but no one replies . Finally , Alaude got a vein pop at his head at destroyed the door .

" w-what again ? " Reborn said looking at the room . Junk food packages are all at the floor , a purple paled face - Lampo's face .

" he's been poisoned by the food that seem to hold chemical since it had expired and dead for 5 minutes . " Gokudera who ate a lot of Bianchi's cooking andhave interest in chemical said .

" call the police then . " Reborn said and Yamamoto called .

" h-hey , where is Knuckle ? " Tsuna suddenly remembers there was a ' sun ' the song the girl sang .

" now that you said , where is knuckle ? " Giotto said now realising there's no ' EXTREME ' since Ryohei had died and the other sun is Knuckle right ?

' Knuckle right ? But what if it wasn't him ? It maybe would be ... me . ' Reborn thinks with his fedora shadows his eyes .

" W-what extreme is the problem ! " Knuckle said in a softer tone because it's midnight , you wouldn't want people to complain for shouting in the middle of the night .

" Knuckle ! You're save ! " Giotto said with a happy face .

" of course I am ! What did you think would happen to me ? " Knuckle said with a confused face but then his face turns pale .

" you wouldn't think that I ... " Knuckle said seriously but didn't finish .

" S-sorry , but you are a Sun ... " Tsuna apologised with the others .

" It's okay but I'm not only the sun , Kyo- ... Wait where is Kyoko ? " Knuckle said accepting the apologies but then he thinks that his youngest sister is not there with him .

" Kyo- ... " Again Knuckle didn't finish his sentence and interrupted by Haru's scream .

" w-what is going on ? H-Haru , Haru are you okay ? " Tsuna the first one to walk towards Haru who is kneeling on the ground and mumbling about something .

" It's the little girl ... That girl ... " Haru keep mumbling .

" What girl , Haru ! Pull yourself together ! " Tsuna said shaking Haru's shoulder . Her expression is scary .

" that girl she did it to Kyoko ! " Haru said happily with her stressed face .

" what ? " Tsuna and the others turn behind to see Kyoko .

" terrible . " one word is to describe the situation , Reborn said .

Kyoko is also kneeling on the floor , her eyeballs stab out , her neck was sliced but not everything , her oesophagus is still connect , three over four of the neck is still okay so that she is able to be alive , but important thing is the knife , she is holding the knife with her right hand keep on stabbing herself on the right leg and left leg , then her left hand then her right hand then the rest of the body , she stab repeating the place and numbers ignoring the pain with her normal sweet smile but covered with blood .

" W-what are you doing Kyoko-chan ! " Knuckle reacted and rush towards Kyoko , Kyoko used the knife and stab Knuckleat his forehead . Kyoko then pulled the knife and pushed the knife inside his heart with a scary smile .

" K-Kyoko... " Kunckle said died on the floor . The knife had stab inside his heart and his heart stopped and he's counted died .

- why didn't no one stop them ? They were shocked that why she did that and was shocked to move .

" s-stop it , Kyoko-chan . " Reborn said not to close with Kyoko as the others snapped from absorbing the death of Knuckle .

" W-what ? W-what have I done ? " Kyoko said like she snapped out of something , like she was possessed .

_' you have killed your brother ~ orange haired onee-san ~~ '_ the little girl said to Kyoko and only Kyoko can hear .

" W-what I-I did ?! I did ! ... It was me ! ... " Kyoko slowly from saying turn to shouting then she started to laugh by herself .

" Kyoko , stop it ! Are you okay ?! Don't hurt yourself " Tsuna said concern for Kyoko slowly moving forward .

" Yeah , Kyoko you should calm down ! " Yamamoto said with a stern and concern face along with Tsuna slowly going towards her .

" Yes , please Kyoko-chan ... " Giotto said with a concern sound .

_' you killed your brother ~ you should die , you must repay your sin of killing your brother ~~ how ? Kill yourself then ~~~ '_ the little girl said to Kyoko again .

" Yea... I should ... " Kyoko said staring at the knife and ignoring her friends calls .

" D-don't ! Ky-Kyoko-chan ! " Tsuna shouted as he and everyone who saw Kyoko holding a knife and ready to stab her heart started moving to her BUT they were to late .

" Goodbye , I am sorry , Knuckle-nii ... " Kyoko said and she is DEAD before Tsuna and the others were able to go her .

" NNOOOOOOOO ! Kyoko-chan! you ... " Haru shouted and went over to Kyoko's body .

" Ne , if Knuckle is Sun then is Kyoko the mist ? Kora ! " Colonello who suddenly appeared said .

" yes , indeed . She took her father side and got Mist but her brothers took her mom side and got Sun . " Verde explain .

Neve : that's for now ! Thank you for reading . Pls review , any bloody comments are always welcome ! ~~


	3. The game

Neve : hello , everyone . I do not own KHR . Before I start the chapter , I would like to :

Thank you for following ,

_**RinkuKumiko ,**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Phoenix Glow - just wait and see who will survive ~~~ or should I say who die first ?**_

_**AnimeLover - thanks but is there any horror KHR fanfiction here ? Is everyone gonne die ? maybe and the girl is something you will know later and i'm not giving spoilers .**_

Neve : pls enjoy ~

_**Chapter 03 - the flashback of the event**_

" Kufufufu , I found a letter ! " Mukuro said as he picked up a letter near Kyoko's dead body .

" what are you waiting for open it ! " Reborn said as he saw Mukuro staring at the letter .

" Kufufufu ... " Mukuro said as he opened the letter .

the letter :** hello , it's me again . It seems that you didn't go to the forest mansion . You must faster go to there or you are going to lose more of your friends ~**

" w-what , we must leave right now to the forest mansion . " Giotto said along with his brothers friends and his friends . The one who are still alive - Giotto , Daemon , Alaude , Tsuna , Gokudera , Yamamoto , Mukuro , Haru , Reborn , Yuni ( I added her ) , Colonello , Lal Mirch , Fong , Verde , Skull .

" yes . Let's go ! " Tsuna said and walked in front with Giotto and everyone gone to the forest mansion .

after a few hours at the forest mansion ,

" it's still creepy here . " Tsuna said as he saw the abandoned mansion .

" We need to go inside ! " Giotto said and opened the door .

- what could be waiting inside for them ?

" Eh ? 5 doors ? " Giotto said

" I thought it was the lobby ? " Tsuna said

flashback of the event ,

It was the day , that annual event - the ghost festival . Why other civilian are not there ? Well , this person have sent invitation to some that they want to invite .

A letter with red-black ink ( they think but actually it was blood ) - **Hello , I am organising a festival - Ghost Festival and hope that you and your friends or family can come to this forest mansion . - the organiser , T**a**h**i**e**i** D**o**e**k**a**i**d**** .**

**- by chance if you dont' understand take out the non-bold words , it will become The Dead . **

Tsuna along with his brother and friends - Gokudera , Yamamoto , Kyoko , Haru , Hibari ( he made a deal with Reborn ) , Mukuro , Chrome , Ryohei , Giotto , G , Asari , Knuckle , Daemon , Lampo , Alaude , Reborn , Yuni ( who wanted to know how it's like for a ghost festival ) , Colonello ( made a bet with Reborn ) , Lal Mirch ( drag by Colonello ) , Fong , Verde ( came for a deal with Reborn ) and finally the idiot who wants to prove his smart , Skull .

They went in the mansion , there was a lobby with a counter , some tables and a staircase with two broken elevator . They decide to walk up the stairs making the old staircase making sounds .

" Hey , don't you think we have enough , shouldn't we go back ? " Skull the first one who is scared said .

" y-yeah ! " Tsuna agreed because he never like these supernatural stuff .

" I , Lampo-sama agreed as well ! " Lampo , your typical Lampo said because he's scared.

" We have to go through this because it's the tradition (Neve : that I made up ) to go through the whole mansion and walk out at the back door . " Giotto said but he forgotten some thing - they must not laugh or _the curse _will be upon those who came in .

" look , the cow is scared ! " G said laughing .

" Yeah , the cow who said ' I will be the brave one and won't be scared like you . ' " Gokudera said while some of the arcobaleno ( just colonello ) is laughing .

_" lalalalalalalalala , _

_you have broken the seal of the c__urse ,_

_now you will suffer the wrath of the curse . " _a little girl sing but everyone ignores it .

One hour later going around the mansion .

" finally ! That was creepy ! " Colonello said and Tsuna , Skull and Lampo nods .

" But it was so real ! That bucket of ' bloody internal organs ' and the knife with blood and the blood scene . " Giotto said as he felt his hyper intuition ( HI ) kicking in warning him it wasn't fake but he ignored it after Reborn said something .

" I bet it was the one who organised the festival did that . " Reborn said

- but what they didn't know that the organiser is dead and it was a little girl who sent it to everyone in Namimori but others didn't care but them since the others knew they had died and the little girl was recently killed by some killer who wanted to have fun ( about killing ) that came by their house after the death of the organiser .

end of flashback .

" yeah ! " Yuni nods

_' welcome to the forest mansion ,_

_we shall play a game !_

_if you win , you survive , _

_if you lose , you die ~ you die ~ '_ the little girl said

" game ? " everyone said

_' you must be I five groups and a group must have 3 person ,_

_each group go inside and try to survive .'_ the little girl said

" ... Five group ? " Skull said

" yup ... " Tsuna said

- eventually , they decided -

Group 1 - Giotto , Daemon and Alaude

Group 2 - Tsuna , Mukuro and Yamamoto

Group 3 - Gokudera , Haru and Fong

Group 4 - Yuni , Colonello and Lal Mirch

Group 5 - Reborn , Verde and Skull

" why am I with Reborn ?! " Skull whined but smacked by Reborn .

" okay , are you all ready ? " Giotto said and everyone nods as Giotto opens door 1 , Tsuna opens door 2 , Gokudera opens door 3 , Yuni opens door 4 and Reborn opens door 5 . As they walked in , the doors automatically closed by itself and it couldn't be open from inside .

Door 1 ,

" it's looks like a normal hallway . " Giotto said as they walk .

" Nufufufu , no sign of blood or anything . " Daemon said and Alaude just walk .

Door 2 ,

" is this a kitchen ?! " Tsuna said as they walked into a kitchen .

Door 3 ,

" living room ? Seriously ? " Gokudera said as he walked into a living room with only a television in it .

" Hahi ? Living room ... " Haru said surprised , she was waiting for something scary .

Door 4 and Door 5 ,

" we are at the rooftop ? " Yuni said to Colonello and Lal Mirch suddenly a hand touch Yuni's shoulder and she looked behind .

" Chaos , Yuni . It seems like our doors connect . " Reborn said and Verde start to write in his journal .

" Indeed , Reborn oji-sama . " Yuni said as they continue to walk .

Neve : that's for now , sorry no blood today . The next chapter will have more blood or deaths . Thank you for reading and pls review !


	4. The cementary

Neve : hello , everyone ! I do not own KHR ! Before I start my chapter I would like to :

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Phoenix Glow - sorry, this don't have any blood. Wait for the next chapter, my friend.**_

_**AnimeLover - I can only say one word - LOL .**_

_**CP 14 u no who - oh u bet I know who , how could you ! **_

Neve : there might be wrong spelling or wrong grammar. Enjoy then.

_**Chapter 04 - The cemetary **_

Door 1 - Giotto , Alaude and Daemon had walked for a few hours at the long hallway ,

" hey is that a door ? " Giotto said , he's getting tired with the 'we're walking the long hallway without a destination' walk.

" hn " means- yes , idiot blonde- Alaude said.

" nufufufu , indeed . " Daemon said with his usual smirk.

Door 2 - Tsuna , Mukuro and Yamamoto is in the kitchen wondering and met a door that Giotto and his group found,

" hey , did you hear that ? I think I heard a sound from this door ... Wait , HHIIEE there was a door here ?! " Tsuna screamed as Mukuro and Yamamoto came by him just in time to hear some voices.

' Hey , a door ! ' a sound familiar like a idiot blonde boss.

' Hn ! ' means-no shouting, idiot blonde- , just like a plantinum blonde prefect.

' Nufufufu ~~~~ ' another sound like a annoying melon head.

" Giotto ?! Alaude ! Daemon ! " Tsuna shouted happy to see his brother.

" Tsuna~~ it was so boring walking ... " Giotto said blabbing about you know what- the long hallway.

" H-hahaha... " Tsuna and Yamamoto can only sweatdrops.

" Hn " means- shut up , idiot blonde- Alaude hn and knock his head with his handcuffs.

while Mukuro and Daemon there ' nufufufuing , kufufufuing '.

' _it's time to play ~ ' _the girl starts to sing and everyone hear it.

_' Many many ,pretty red blood~ try to survive, my fellow players. ' _the girl sing as Giotto and Tsuna shutters.

Suddenly , the floor is flood by blood.

Door 3 - Gokudera , Haru and Fong is in the living room. They are waiting for something scarier.

' _it's time to play ~ ' _the girl starts to sing and everyone hear it.

Suddenly the rooms light went off and on.

" hahi ! Something wrong here ! " Haru shouted scared.

" Of course , something's wrong here! stupid women ! Or else, the lights won't go on and off ! " Gokudera shouted at Haru.

" I'm not a stupid women , Baka dera. " Haru yelled back at him, she got ' baka dera ' from Lambo apparently.

" I'm not a baka dera. I have names , stupid women ! " Gokudera yelled back at Haru. They completely forget that the situation is bad. Very bad.

" Guys, I think it's the wrong time to fight. " Fong said with a stern face as Gokudera and Haru look at him guilty.

" yes. " Gokudera and Haru said guilty.

_' be aware of your surroundings, don't let it catch you or you can't see reality anymore, my fellow players ~ ' _the girl sing to them and the lights went dim.

Suddenly , then the tv starts to make the 'buzzz...' sounds like when malfunction , then the screen turns greyish. A hand reached out from the tv.

" Hahi , a-a h-hand ! " Haru screamed while Gokudera and Fong looked at the tv, hoping it's just a prank.

' _I'm going to drag you with me ~~ into the non-exsitence world. _' the voice sounded like a women in her middle 30s.

" w-what ?! " Haru shouted scare.

" What the F*** ?! " Gokudera shouted angrily.

" Calm down you two. We should plane before taking action. " Fong said calmly but if you see his face , he's sweating a lot.

" Un. " both Gokudera and Haru nods.

Room 4 and Room 5 connected. Reborn , Yuni , Skull , Verde , Colonello and Lal walk down the stairs. They were at the rooftop , now they are walking down a dark stairs.

" Hey where do you think we are going to ? " Skull asked and they finnaly arrived down the stairs it was empty until they heard.

' _it's time to play ~ ' _the girl starts to sing and everyone hear it. And three doors appeared.

" How much doors do they have ?! " Skull whined and Reborn kicked him.

" Now now, let's separate to three groups then. Since it wants us to go , then we should move on. No point staying here. We have to work this out. We can survive this ! " Yuni said half smiling , her eyes shows sadness but disappear another second. Only the best of the best , Reborn can see it.

" Yeah ! Let's got then ! Me and Lal , one group ! " Colonello said smiling. In such situation , only he and Yamamoto can be like this care free In such situation. Colonello holds Lal's hand as he went in the first door along while smiling to them.

" I want to go with Yuni-chan ! " Skull yelled and then got kicked by Reborn.

" No. You can't even protect her. I'll go with her, lackey. " Reborn said smirking.

" Argh ! Fine , then I will go with Verde ! " Skull shouted, he don't want to be with that hitman.

" w-what ? Fine. " Verde said uncaring holding his notebook continuing to write.

" Then, I will follow Reborn oji-sama. " Yuni said smiling brightly.

" Why are you smiling so brightly in such situation , Yuni ! " Skull yelled scared but soon was dragged by Verde to the second door.

' Because this is the last time I can smile. ' Yuni thinks to herself sadly. She got a vision , a cementary ? Her body ... She's gonna die and she knows it. She after all is a sky arcobaleno.

" No , this is not the last time you can smile, Yuni. " Reborn said after reading her mind.

" hahaha, you're right , Reborn oji-sama. " Yuni said and open the third door. Reborn walked in front and missed the sad smile on Yuni's face.

' I might be young but I can still see the future, Reborn oji-sama. ' Yuni thinks as she walks behind Reborn. Lal, Colonello, Verde, Skull, Reborn and Yuni have their destiny decided as they walk further inside, the others ? They will survive , won't they ?

Neve : this is for now. Sorry that's a bit short. The next should have more blood. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
